


Happy Little Trees

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, One Shot, Painting, Reader-Insert, S06E02, Short One Shot, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and Frost spend some quality hangout time together while learning to paint.





	Happy Little Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E02

“I still don’t get why they’re ‘happy’ little trees,” Frost says, “nothing about them jumps out as ‘happy’ to me.”

You giggle while Bob Ross continues his tutorial of a foresty mountain range on your laptop. The two of you thought you’d get together and try out some different art mediums since Frost had already dabbled in drawing the other day. Even though neither of you is necessarily artistically talented, honestly, spending this newfound quality time with her has been so great. You love her deadpanned humour, totally rad developing fashion sense, and really, she’s just fun to hang out with.

Frost sighs, then puts her paintbrush down. “I can’t do this. Mine sucks.”

“Hey, no, stop,” you reassure her, “yours is beautiful because it came from you. It’s art!”

Frost gives you a suspicious side-eye.

"_You’re_ the happy little tree,” she says, trying to suppress a smile. “...And thanks.”

“No problem, Frosty.”


End file.
